1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to machines employing reciprocating pistons within cylinders, such as internal combustion engines, and more particularly, it relates to an improved valving mechanism for use in such machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with numerous examples of machines which employ a piston reciprocated within the cylinder and a valve mechanism to provide for the intake, compression, power and exhaust cycles. Generally, the valving mechanism employed either a disc valve or a cylindrical type of valve, such as the sleeve valve. The sleeve valve or cylinder type of valve in general, had a cylindrical piston or the like, which was reciprocated within a valve chamber to cover and uncover various ports to the intake and exhaust systems employed with the machine. Reference may be taken, to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. for examples of these types of cylinder or sliding piston types of valving: 1,189,660; 1,314,457; 1,587,152 and 1,756,648.
In general, the operation of the cylindrical or piston valving was accomplished by employing push rods, or the like, which were driven through some connection to the crank shaft. Generally, a gear drive arrangement was made through a push rod, which either moved axially or was rotated, and through an appropriate connection to the valving so that the piston or cylindrical valve member was reciprocated within its chamber. As a result, these machines required a great complexity in numbers of components to drive the relatively simple valving mechanism.
The piston valving mechanism found in the prior art, generally, provided satisfactory results and could be employed with the same utility as the disc valving found in more conventional machines such as the present day automobile engine. However, the operation of this valving required such additional components and space, that a very compact and simple machine was difficult to build. For example, in the U.S. Pat. No. 1,976,286, there is shown an engine having opposed cylinders such as employed in a compact design, but the valving employing the piston or cylindrical slide valve mechanism. The valving could be driven only by external rocker arms and push rods which greatly increased the size of the machine and its complexity through the use of an additional set of elements. Similar engines are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,991,218 and 1,077,956. Although, these early patents show several valving systems employing the piston or cylindrical sliding valve, their combination into the machine left much to be desired from simplicity of operation and especially, compactness. In addition, these valving mechanisms also do not provide the optimum in improved valved timing and volumetric efficiency for the overall machine.